Andrew (TV Series)
Andrew is a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse with Tomas, Big Tiny, Axel, and Oscar. He can be described as the "child" of the group as he was somewhat small and weak. Andrew made his debut appearance in Season 3 of the The Walking Dead during the TV Series episode, "Seed." Andrew is the one who caused the chain reaction of events that occur in "Killer Within". Character Glen Mazzara on Andrew: :“Andrew is really Tomas’ right hand man. These guys are really the ones who have been intimidating Axel and Oscar.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Andrew's life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison for an unknown crime. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion and riot started in the prison. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. They were locked inside with only a revolver as the guard went out to call for backup. He never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole beginning of the apocalypse locked inside for 10 months, without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Similar to the other prisoners, Andrew was confused about what was going on. He was shocked after being told by Rick about what had happened to the world. When Tomas claimed the prison, Andrew stood with him, but they ended up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for help clearing Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny was scratched and is told by Rick that there was nothing they could do about his infection. Andrew stood up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must have been a way to save him. He witnessed Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but didn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas attempted to kill Rick twice. Rick responded by killing Tomas' by hacking into Tomas' skull with a machete-like weapon. Andrew attempted to attack Rick, but instead, was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he'd, "better run." Andrew then attempted to avoid the walkers closing in on him. As Rick turned to leave, he heard Andrew's screams, presuming that he was eaten alive. Later in the episode, someone was seen watching Carol performing a C-Section on a walker. It was implied that this was Andrew. "Killer Within" At the beggining of the episode, a mysterious figure is seen dragging and deer corpse to the prison gates, and begins to lure walkers into the prison. After breaking the secure lock on the gates with an axe, the figure then leaves a heart on the ground and dissapears into the prison. Later on, after walkers begin to flood the prison, the Prison's alarms are activated, and Rick, Daryl and Oscar go to shut them down before more walkers arrive. While Daryl is busy holding a door shut, and Rick and Oscar are shutting the alarms down, the mysterious figure finally revreals himself and trys to kill Rick with an axe, but misses. It is revealed that Andrew had somehow survived the encounter with the walkers that Rick had left him in and ultimately set in motion the events that led to the walkers invading the prison, which ended up killing T-Dog and causing Lori to give birth and die in the process. Rick then attacked Andrew, and the two than began to fight. Rick's gun was dropped during the scuffle, and was picked up by Oscar. Andrew yelled for Oscar to kill Rick, which would allow them to take their prison back. Oscar, however, turned the gun on Andrew, and shot him in the head, killing him once and for all. "The Suicide King" Andrew is mentioned by Rick while deciding whether to allow Tyreese's group to join their group or not. He recounts the horrors that occurred because of Tomas and Andrew. "Welcome to the Tombs" Andrew is mentioned by Carl when talking to Rick when he begins to blame Rick's actions for the death of others. Carl says that by not killing Andrew, it caused Lori to be killed. Rick is shocked at what his son says to him, but no doubt realizes that it is the truth. Death Killed By *Oscar After leading a horde of walkers to the prison, Andrew attacked Rick in the prison's generator room. During their scuffle, Rick dropped his gun. The firearm was picked up by Andrew's fellow inmate, Oscar. Oscar raised the gun at both Andrew and Rick, but decided to shoot Andrew in the head. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Andrew has killed: *T-Dog (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly people. Relationships Rick Grimes Andrew cleary despised Rick greatly. After Rick murdered Tomas, Andrew, seeking revenge, then attacked Rick, but Rick dodged his attack, prompting Andrew to flee, eventually winding up in a courtyard full of walkers. Rick then locked Andrew in the courtyard, before maliciously telling him to run. After shutting the door, and hearing Andrew's screams, Rick assumed he was eaten alive. However, Andrew survived and later lured walkers into the prison in "Killer Within", in the hopes of Rick's group being killed, allowing him and his fellow prisoners to reclaim the prison for themselves. Andrew tried once again to kill Rick for revenge for leaving him to die, but was stopped and killed by Oscar. Rick's decision to not kill Andrew directly haunts him as it eventually caused Lori to die in childbirth. Tomas Andrew was apparently very close to Tomas as shown by his willingness to go along with Tomas' decisions, this is revealed through comments made by both Axel and Oscar. After the death of Tomas, Andrew tried to kill Rick and his group, and even seemed to try and avenge him by taking back the prison. It is unknown if they were friends before they were locked in the cafeteria together. Big Tiny Andrew seemed to be friends with Big Tiny and was in denial when Rick kept telling him they could not save him or cut off his wound. When Tomas struck Big Tiny and killed him, Andrew crouched and watched in sorrow and fear. Axel Axel implied that he disliked Andrew, and that he was just as dark as Tomas. He showed no remorse over his death, and even slight pleasure. He had no respect for him at all. Oscar Oscar and Andrew were locked up together for 10 months in the cafeteria and may have known each other prior to the Outbreak. Despite all of this, they may not have cared for each other as Andrew shows cowardly tendencies, while Oscar is heroic, and Andrew's friendship with Tomas, which Oscar likely did not share. In "Sick" Andrew along with Oscar pleaded to find a way to save Big Tiny. In "Killer Within", Andrew seemed to have firmly believed Oscar would kill Rick in his favor so that the Prisoners could reclaim the Prison for themselves, however Oscar seemed unsympathetic to Andrew, and killed him in Rick's Favor, firmly establishing his place in the Group. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Andrew is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced. *Andrew was the only person to be featured in the In Memoriam segment of Talking Dead twice. **This is due to Andrew presumably dying in the episode "Sick". *It is possible that before the apocalypse occurred, Andrew worked in the prison's generator room as he knew how to start up the prison's alarms in the episode "Killer Within". References ru:Эндрю (телесериал) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased